


Oops....

by lightbrite_rebel



Series: say anything [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a day off and her and Killian get a bit caught up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops....

　 

 

Killian rolls over off of Emma lying down beside her, both breathing deeply to catch their breath. After a few minutes Emma moves to get out of bed. 

 

"where are you going, love?" Killian asks sitting up eyes following Emma as she moves sliding on a pair of underwear and picking up his shirt putting it on and buttoning up a few buttons to keep it closed. 

 

"to make some breakfast" 

 

"can't that wait, you should come back to bed for now" 

 

"Killian I may have the day off but we can't spend the whole day in bed" Emma says sitting back down in bed leaning over kissing him 

 

"sounds like an amazing way to spend the day" he mumbles against her lips running his fingers through her hair and holding her close and moving to kiss down her neck. she gasps out loud and jumps back when he bites down. 

 

"I'm hungry so I'm going to go make some pancakes" she breathes out moving from the bed. 

 

" I'm going to have a shower I'll meet you down in a bit, unless you want to join me" he raises and eyebrow and smirks at her. 

 

"Killian" she smiles as she heads to the door "im going to start the pancakes" 

 

a little bit later Killian makes his way downstairs clad in only a low hanging pair of sleep pants. he moves up behind Emma sliding his arms around her waist, she jumps when water droplets from his still wet hair drop down the low opening in her shirt. she pushes him away laughing. 

 

"you're still shower sticky and wet, stay over there" she tells him turning back to the pancake mixing. 

 

"and if I don't?" he asks stalking back to her spinning her around and putting her up on the counter, growling as he captures her lips with his. she moans lightly putting one arm around his neck while the other slides into his hair and toughs roughly. he moves down to lay open mouth kisses down her neck 

 

"im sure*gasps* I can come up *gasps* with some type *groan* of punishment" she trails off in to a groan as he nuzzles the open neck of his shirt she wears nipping at her collarbone. he moves to kiss her shoulder where the shirt has fallen down. she hums in appreciation wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him to her as his hook and hand slide up her legs pushing the shirt up her thighs to bunch around her waist. moving his lips back to hers as he starts undoing her buttons. 

 

"beautiful" he breaths out moving back to look at her once the shirt is completely open. pulling her to the edge of the counter and tight against him he devours her mouth again, tugging on her bottom lip and groaning when she moves her hand inside the waistband of his pants pulling him out and running her hand up and down his length. he was just about to reach up and take her underwear off when the front door opens and David walks in. 

 

"Emma I thought id bring you some break-" David stops mid sentence and covers his eyes as Killian and Emma scramble to get her shirt covering her and everything tucked back in his pants. turning around to face the front door David stutters out " sorry I didn't know,I was just going to bring you some breakfast on your day off since you've been working so hard. you could use the day to relax, turns out that's what you were doing not in the way I wanted to see i'm sorry I just" 

 

"dad sorry we didn't expect anyone here until later today, we were making breakfast and got a little carried away, sorry" Emma say face turning red jumping down from the counter and smacking Killian on the shoulder as he tries to hold in a laugh next to her, eyes wide with mischief and a smirk on his face. 

 

"I'll just leave this here" David says as he tries to put the bag of donuts on the table by the door as he still uses one hand to cover his eyes missing the table and the bag hitting the floor with a thump as he rushes out slamming the door behind him. Killian laughs out load beside her once hes gone. she hits him on the shoulder 

 

"you are an ass, that was mortifying and all you can do is laugh" 

 

"sorry love" he says as he leans down and kisses her


End file.
